Blame It On The Alcohol
by cerberus angel
Summary: A what if one-shot. When Sam spun the bottle it stopped pointing at Rachel instead of Brittany. When they kiss a fire is ignited between them. The only problem is that they don't know whether it's the alcohol or their true feelings.


AN: Okay this is another fic that also came to me one night. It's a what if one-shot. It follows S2 until the episode Blame it on the Alcohol because it is here where it will spin off from the canon. It starts off after Finn told Rachel that she was being a needy girl drunk.

Warning: The character might not say the same lines from in the show because I can't seem to find the script for the episode..

Finn's words cut through her deeply and he had no idea. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her hurt she began to pat his shoulder as she pulled away. "Well what kind of girl is this?" She hauled herself on unsteady feet with a red plastic cup in her right hand filled with an alcoholic beverage. "Let's spin the bottle!" She yelled raising her hands. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Cries of agreement echoed throughout the room and over the music. "Spin the bottle!" Rachel yelled once more glaring at Finn before she went to join the others in the circle they were already making.

In no time everyone was already hooked into the game. Laughter echoed throughout the group as Sam took his turn to spin the bottle. Everyone watched excited waiting for it to stop and room broke into ohs when the bottle stopped on Rachel who was next to him.

Puck leaned toward Sam and whispered a warning. "Don't fall for her."

Sam simply smirked at Puck brushing off the warning. It was only one simple kiss. He looked toward Rachel who seemed even in her drunken state to be in slight shock looking at him with unbelieving eyes. She had yet to move from her position.

"Oh dang!" Artie yelled as catcalls echoed through the room.

"Just a reminder I own that guppy mouth!" Santana stated defensively as she stood up from her chair at the counter. "Those lips belong to me. That's all."

Sam didn't bother to glance at his girlfriend as he met Rachel's eyes. He leaned closer waiting for her to, but when she didn't he simply brushed his lips against her coaxing her in joining him in the kiss. A second later he felt a slight pressure against his lips. Sam felt a small spark ignite in him and wanted more of that feeling. His right hand cupped the back of her neck bringing her closer to him as their lips crushed against each other. He took her bottom lip prisoner sucking on it lightly tasting a hint of strawberry. Fire burned through his veins, the music in the background was drowned out by the sound of his heart beating rapidly against his chest. All he could feel was her lips against his, the way her hand fisted his shirt over his heart, and the silky stands of her chocolate locks under his hand from where he cupped the back of her neck. The moment she sighed he deepened the kiss. He could still taste a small hint of strawberry through the vodka and even in his drunken state a small part of him knew he was hooked. Her tongue brushed against his shyly causing him to bite back a moan. _"She going to be my undoing…"_ Sam leaned closer to her, his body practically caging her in now as his other hand lay on the floor leveraging him over her. As he continued to deepen the kiss she moaned when his tongue continued to brush against hers relentlessly tasting every bit of her desperately as if he couldn't get enough and the mere thought of stopping would be his undoing.

Even though his lungs were beginning to burn for lack oxygen he wanted more, but before he could get more a hand grabbed him from the back of his shirt and tugged him back roughly away from Rachel. Sam unconsciously let out a vicious growl and barely stopped himself from lashing out when his glare met that of Noah Puckerman. He glanced around to see some of the Glee group glancing between curiously, while others had knowing smiles. Quinn frowned, while Finn glared and Kurt and Mercedes shared knowing looks. Sam looked over at Rachel to see her eyes had darkened slightly and for a moment he thought he saw desire pool in them before glancing at her lips to see them bruised with their kiss. He was tempted to continue where they left off.

"Party!" Rachel yelled before anyone could say anything defusing the tension that was forming. "My turn." She took her turn spinning the bottle. Rachel didn't bother to glance at Sam already feeling his heated gaze on her form. Her heart was still racing from the kiss. The bottle stopped on Blaine and felt Sam slightly tense beside her when Blaine smiled over at her. "I'm gonna rock your world!" Rachel faked her excitement as she got on her knees and crawled toward Blaine. She tried to ignore Sam's gaze on her when Blaine's lips pressed against hers gently. Instead of pulling away Blaine planted his lips firmly against Rachel's and cupped her cheek. Instead of it being a heated kiss like the one she shared with Sam moments ago it was a series of short gentle kisses. Everyone around them cheered on and as Rachel pulled away from Blaine she gave him a soft smile not wanting him to see that his kiss hadn't affected her like Sam's had where she felt…fireworks. "I think I found a new duet partner." Rachel stated causing Blaine to smirk amused in his drunken state.

Rachel took her seat next to Sam and glanced at him to see him glancing back at her. Their gaze met for a moment before quickly looking away.

* * *

><p>Sam watched from the corner of his eyes as Rachel performed with Blaine. He had to grudgingly admit that their voices sounded great, which bothered him more than he wanted to admit. Not even Santana's kisses or the way she grounded her hips against his could distract from the way Rachel energetically danced with Blaine as they sang. A small part of him envied the other guy because he was able to be around Rachel without raising any suspicion. Santana got off him and sat on the couch as she took a sip from her drink and watched the performance grinning. Sam relaxed into the couch, but as he continued to watch Rachel perform he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and watched her intently. As if feeling his gaze on her, Rachel glanced over at him as she sang "Don't you want me baby."<p>

"_I want you…"_ Sam thought as he swallowed feeling his throat dry. Even with the multiple kisses he had with Santana after his kiss with Rachel the taste of strawberry lingered on the tip of his tongue. He was insatiable and wanted more. His hands clenched into fists when he saw the way Blaine and Rachel finished the song looking at one another as they sang the last line to each other.

* * *

><p>The weekend was over and Rachel was still suffering from a hangover, so when Brittany offered her a Bloody Mary and told her it would help her hangover she gladly chugged it down. A part of her was hoping she would see Sam lucid and then she would know if her attraction toward him had been due to the alcohol. She had yet to get a chance to talk or see him before their performance of Blame it on the Alcohol and when they had finished she found herself beside Sam again without knowing. Rachel tried to pay close attention to what Mr. Schue was saying, but the alcohol in her system and Sam being close to her was throwing her slightly off. It took her a moment to finally understand what Mr. Schue was saying.<p>

Rachel got off the couch and walked toward the other side grabbing on to Sam's hand for support. "Mr. Schue." She pushed down the feelings his warm skin against hers invoked. "That vest on you looks really cute." She said stepping away from Sam and letting go his hand. "You're all kinds of awesome." Rachel walked to Mike and grabbed his hand for support and leaned against him. "But secondly maybe there's no real songs about the dangers of drinking," she tried to place an arm around Mike's shoulders as she spoke, "because there's really none as long as you have a proper and designated driver." She looked at Mike and met his gaze as she patted his abs. "Have I ever told you how great you are?"

Mike looked at her surprised and was about to answer her question with a no when Sam cleared his throat as he walked toward them, while Tina grabbed Mike pulling him away without commenting. Sam glared at Mike as Mr. Schue explained about alcohol poisoning causing Santana to cry and Quinn to lash back at him calling him a hypocrite and reproaching him for drinking it, while telling others the danger of it. Soon Puck joined in only causing Mr. Schue to tell them about brainstorming for songs in their next meeting before dismissing them.

Rachel watched as Santana ran out the auditorium crying causing Brittany to run after her. Puck began pushing Artie's chair, while Mike left with Tina. Quinn and Lauren began conversing as they walked behind them. Finn met her gaze before looking over her shoulder and frowning. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but instead shook his head and walked away. A chill went down her spine when she felt someone's warmth radiating from behind her. She turned around to see Sam standing behind her and felt his gaze through his sunglasses. It was the first time she was able to take him in dressed in black with a red tie and couldn't deny how dangerously attractive he looked in the outfit. She want to press herself against him and feel his body flushed against her like she somewhat had two days ago.

"What's up with you and Mike?" Sam growled the question.

Rachel should have been intimidated by the tone he used, but instead she felt her toes curling as her body became aware of him. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"You damn well do." Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her closer him. A part of him was furious that she had felt on another guy.

"What is it to you?" Rachel asked looking away from his lips and meeting his gaze. "You're not my boyfriend." She found herself whispering as Sam leaned closer to her. "We shouldn't be doing this." Her lips almost brushing against his. "You're dating and we're both drunk."

"Puck warned me not to fall for you before I kissed you." Sam lips brush against hers as he spoke. "But I ignored it and a part of me thinks that it's too late now."

Rachel pulled slightly away from him. "How can you be sure it's not the alcohol making you think this way?"

"I'm not." Sam grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close again crushing his lips against hers tasting strawberries.

Rachel placed her hands on his chest ready to push him away, but the moment his tongue stroked hers, her hands fisted his shirt and caused her to moan. "Sam." She whimpered when he pulled away.

"We'll just have to kiss when we're sober to see." Sam grinned as the taste of strawberries remained fresh in his mouth. "I'll see you later." He gave her a slight wave as he walked away whistling as if they hadn't kissed a few seconds ago.

Rachel watched him go with her heart pounding rapidly in her chest and her lips bruised with his kiss.

* * *

><p>Sam knew he should have spoken up or stopped Rachel from distributing the drinks before they performed. He had a bad feeling, but the anxiety he felt at performing and screwing up in front of the whole school outweighed his sense of reason. At that moment he was up for taking anything that would calm the anxiety down and the foul taste of cough syrup when he chugged the drink down helped make it so. When the time came to perform he was all fired up for it. Puck slapped his back for good luck as they got in their positions when Principal Figgins announced them. He looked forward to see Rachel glancing at him over her shoulder. He could also see that she was nervous and a part of him wanted to be there beside her to comfort her, but he couldn't at the moment, so instead he gave her a reassuring smile. When she returned his smile Sam knew it was going to be fine or so he thought.<p>

Sam may not be the brightest person at times, but he knew something was definitely wrong when Brittany grabbed Rachel's shirt and tried to breathe through her mouth as if she was about to throw up when she said something to Rachel. He tried to brush the scene away and concentrate on the performance, but instead kept a close eye on Brittany and Rachel. So when he saw Brittany stumbling toward Rachel he knew what was coming. Without thinking Sam broke through the formation and quickly dashed to where Rachel was. He pulled her toward him causing Brittany's hand to brush thin air when she tried to reach for Rachel's shoulder again and threw up where Rachel had been standing seconds before. The music stopped as the auditorium went quiet. Santana stumbled a couple steps forward before throwing up.

"Everybody drink responsibly." Brittany said breaking the eerie silence before wiping her mouth.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the glee club including Mr. Schue stood in the principal's office after being summoned there. No one wanted to be there not after the performance and then how Sue put Mr. Schue on blast earlier in the day only made the situation even worse. Sam glanced at Rachel to see her looking at the floor nervously once again he found himself standing next to her unknowingly.<p>

"Are we gonna get suspended?" Puck asked Mr. Schue looking nervous. He had been doing good lately in school only for this to bite him on the ass.

"Of course you'll get suspended." Mr. Schue said. "You'll probably all get suspended."

"You're one to talk." Santana snapped at him. "How about you crack open a four loko Count Boozy Von Drink a-Ton."

Mr. Schue held himself from saying anything back to her when Principal Figgins walked into his office. Everyone looked at him nervously waiting to receive their punishment.

"William." Figgins looked at him evenly before looking at the rest of the glee club. "Glee club. I have one word for you."

Everyone held their breath.

"Congratulations." He began smiling at them. "Those special affects in the assembly really paid off!" he said excited. "You have no idea what your comedy performance has done. The kids in the school are scared straight. Today is the first day in the month there was no drunkenness performance in McKinley High!" Figgins began clapping for them.

The rest of the glee club began joining him in the clapping through their shock. They couldn't believe it. "Here are half off frozen yogurt coupons." He handed them to Santana who took one and passed them around. Sam grabbed one and met Rachel's gaze as he handed her one. A smile graced her lips in relief and he found himself smiling back at her.

Principal Figgins whispered something to Mr. Schue before looking back at the glee club. "Achievement!"

"Achievement!" They yelled looking at one another barely being able to keep the smile off their faces. With that said they walked out the office and into the hallway.

* * *

><p>After signing the pledge forms Rachel waited for Sam outside the choir room. "Hey." Rachel pushed off the wall she was leaning against as she greeted Sam when he came out.<p>

"Hey." Sam looked at her and smiled at her gently. "I thought you left by now."

"I will," Rachel said quickly. "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did at the assembly."

"It was nothing." Sam shrugged. "I just saved you from being vomited on." He grinned.

"Fine then next time I won't say thank you." Rachel turned away from him.

Sam grabbed her wrist and lightly tugged her to face him. "I'm just messing. I would do it again and even go as far as to shield you from the vomit."

"Now you're only teasing me." Rachel glared at him fighting back a smile.

"That's not the case." Sam said as amusement left his gaze. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. A part of him wanted to lean and kiss her again. To see if it was the alcohol messing with his mind, but the courage that would easily aid him, while being drunk was gone and he couldn't lean in. What if she didn't want him to kiss her and he made a fool of himself? What about Santana? If he kissed Rachel there would be no excuse for it except that he really wanted to.

"Sam…"

Rachel's voice broke through his thoughts. "I should go." Sam stepped away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a small smile before walking away and not waiting for her to say something because if she asked him to wait he would do so not caring of the consequences.

Rachel watched him go with a frown. Disappointment filled her. She knew she shouldn't hope for anything with him especially since he was going out with someone as Santana Lopez. She didn't stand a chance and didn't want to be the second girl on the side or the one who broke a relationship apart. It was bad enough with Finn and she did not want to do the same thing with Sam.

"What was that about?" Puck asked from where he leaned against the doorway to the choir room.

Rachel met Puck's gaze. "It's nothing."

"It better be nothing Rachel." Puck said stepping close to her. "I don't want to see you hurt again. It was bad enough with Finn."

"I know Puck. I'm not a child."

Puck gave her a once over. "You don't look like one even though you sometimes dress as one."

"Hey." Rachel protested and punched him on the shoulder.

Puck chuckled. "Come on." He grabbed her elbow lightly and began tugging her as he walked. "I'll give you a ride home."

"Thank you Noah." A small smile graced her lips.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking of continuing this, but I don't know. If I do it will take a while for me to update this because I can't seem to write Sam from the show. I might have to add more depth to his character than there was in the show. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think I really enjoy hearing from you.


End file.
